Relationship
by Cloud1124
Summary: Zhoumi cinta Mochi & Henry cinta Koala merah/ZhouRy/Drable-fict/Warn inside/DLDR/RnR?


**Warning:**. OOC. Typo. Boy Love. **Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: **Themselves . Just borrow the characters for my own fiction :D

**.**

**.**

**Relationship **by** Cloud1124**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

Mochi itu segalanya untuk Zhoumi. Zhoumi enggak peduli seberapa nakal dan kekanakannya _namjachingu_nya itu. Baginya, Mochi adalah makhluk paling imut dan menggemaskan yang diciptakan Tuhan memang buat dia, dan itu enggak pernah boleh berubah. Karena yang jelas, Zhoumi terlalu cinta sama Mochinya.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Henry. Dia enggak peduli seberapa banyak bukti yang nunjukkin kalau Miminya itu galak dan punya sifat mesum yang mungkin sejajar sama _evil_ _maknae_ Super Junior itu. Henry enggak peduli sama tanggapan orang lain tentang hubungannya sama Koala merah yang dianggap aneh, beberapa orang menilai kalau Henry terlalu sempurna buat Zhoumi.

Tapi, Henry tegasin sekali lagi. Henry cinta Zhoumi. Masih mau membantah?

* * *

><p><strong>Believe<strong>

Zhoumi enggak ambil pusing sama berita kalau Henry deket sama beberapa member Super Junior selain dia, entah itu sama Sungmin, Ryeowook, bahkan sama si _maknae _maniak _game_ itu sekalipun. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Zhoumi harus percaya sama Mochi favoritnya 'kan?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Henry juga sama. Dia enggak pernah pusing-pusing mikir karena kabar tentang _Gege_ pujaannya yang katanya deket sama _maknae _seniornya di Super Junior, nyatanya _Gege_ enggak pernah ninggalin dia, enggak pernah nyuekin dia, apalagi ngeduain dia. Henry percaya seratus persen kalau Koala kebakaran itu bakalan selalu ada buat dia kapanpun.

* * *

><p><strong>Nickname<strong>

Koala merah. Enggak tau kenapa Zhoumi selalu marah kalau ada yang manggil dia gitu, tapi wajar 'kan? Mana ada manusia yang tinggi, ganteng, imut, dan terkenal kayak dia dipanggil Koala.

Dia udah bersumpah dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalem, dia enggak akan pernah mau noleh kalau ada yang manggil dia gitu. Tapi nyatanya? Zhoumi tetap noleh kalau yang manggil begitu Mochinya. Karena bagi dia sendiri, apapun nama panggilan yang keluar dari mulut Mochi adalah bentuk kasih sayang buat dia.

Eh, tapi belakangan ini Zhoumi girang banget, soalnya akhirnya dengan berbagai jurus rayuan pamungkas, _namjachingu_nya mau manggil dia dengan nama yang lebih 'pantas' dan lebih enak didenger. Mimi-_ge_.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Padahal orang tuanya udah ngasih nama bagus, Liu Xian Hua, dan dia udah ngerubah juga jadi tambah keren. Henry Lau. Nah, terus kenapa akhir-akhirnya dia dipanggil Mochi? Kenapa? Bahkan Henry berani sumpah enggak ada huruf 'm' dan 'o' di namanya, tapi akhirnya juga tetep aja Mochi. Henry sering banget tanyain hal ini ke Mimi-_ge_-nya, dan akhirnya jawabannya juga tetep sama aja. _'Karena kamu tembem, Mochi~' _

Berani sumpah, Henry enggak marah namanya dipaksa ganti jadi Mochi, dia enggak marah orang-orang neriakin nama Mochi sekeras-kerasnya buat manggil dia, karena Henry sendiri sadar, dia itu tembem. Tembem itu kayak Mochi. Mochi itu enak. Dan berarti dia enak dipandang 'kan? Oke, mungkin yang terakhir enggak nyambung. Tapi tetep aja, panggilan Mochi itu secara enggak langsung mengartikan kalau Henry Lau itu imut! Haha, kalau Mimi-_ge_ boleh narsis, kenapa Henry enggak? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

Zhoumi itu orang Cina. Dia sadar lho, dia bukan orang Korea walau seterkenal apapun dia di sana. Dia bangga jadi orang Cina, bangga punya budaya yang berbeda dari member Super Junior lainnya, bangga jadi orang yang bisa cerita penuh semangaat tentang negerinya ke orang lain, dan terutama dia bangga, karena dia satu bangsa sama orang tercintanya. Mochinya.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Henry itu suka Korea, dia suka juga sama Canada, karena itu tempat lahirnya. Tapi dia tetep paling suka sama negerinya, Cina. Tempat dia tumbuh sekarang, dia bisa terkenal di Cina, dan itu sangat berharga buat Henry. Dia bangga jadi orang Cina, tapi alasan utama dia bangga adalah, karena dia dan Zhoumi sama-sama orang Cina.

* * *

><p><strong>Height<strong>

Oke, untuk kali ini Zhoumi emang rajanya, bahkan dia bisa ngalahin Choi Siwon, yang jelas-jelas paling tinggi di Super Junior. Oke, mungkin sebenernya dia bisa dianggap ketinggian, tapi jangan pernah salahin Zhoumi, salahin aja susu putih yang selalu dia minum sebelum tidur waktu kecil!

Zhoumi sebenernya agak enggak nyaman sama tingginya ini, secara, kalau dia mau ngapa-ngapain harus hati-hati biar enggak kebentur, dan terutama kalau dia mau nyium Mochinya, dia harus nunduk dulu. Pegel tau!

Eh, tapi dia juga kadang ngerasa beruntung lho punya tinggi di atas rata-rata ini, karena dia tinggi dia bisa jadi sandaran buat Mochi, karena tinggi dia bisa selalu nyari Mochi kalau aja Mochi hilang di tengah kerumunan, karna dia tinggi Mochi jadi gampang ngenalin dia, karena dia tinggi, dia bisa selalu ngelindungin Mochi. Dan dia suka hal itu.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Henry sih enggak terlalu mempermasalahkan tinggi badannya yang terhitung rendah di kalangan member Super Junior, toh masih ada member yang lebih pendek darinya. Dan lagi, bukankah ciri seorang uke itu memang mungil, imut, dan menggemaskan? Itu Henry banget 'kan? Oh, baiklah, abaikan yang terakhir.

Henry jelas aja suka kalau dia sendiri mungil, gimana enggak, dia bisa sembunyi dengan baik waktu main petak umpet, dia bisa dengan lincahnya kesana-kemari tanpa perlu takut kebentur sesuatu di atasnya, mungkin Henry bener-bener kebalikan dari _namjachingu_nya sendiri.

Oh iya, ada alasan utama Henry enggak pernah berusaha untuk nambah tinggi lagi, yaitu karena Mimi-_ge_-nya, karena _Gege_nya itu udah ketinggian, jadi dia enggak perlu jadi tinggi. Buat Henry, tinggi Zhoumi itu udah melengkapi hubungan mereka, tinggi Zhoumi itu udah cukup buat Henry, karena dengan Zhoumi yang kayak gitu, Henry merasa terlindungi banget. Kalau sejajar, jadi enggak asyik 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>For me...<strong>

Ugh, apa kalian belum baca kalimat pertama yang tertulis di atas sana? Buat Zhoumi, Mochi itu segalanya. Ya, segalanya. Henry itu, belahan jiwanya, jodohnya, cintanya, otaknya, nyawanya, hidupnya. Mochi itu... Miliknya. Zhoumi selalu siap kapanpun Mochi membutuhkannya, karena dengan begitu Zhoumi bisa menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta yang dia punya buat Mochi. Buat Henrynya.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sama kok! Zhoumi itu segalanya buat Henry, beneran deh, enggak bohong. Henry itu udah cinta mati sama Koala merah itu. Henry enggak yakin dia bisa hidup tanpa Zhoumi kedepannya. Zhoumi itu.. hmmm, apa ya? Mungkin Zhoumi itu udah kayak orang terdekat Henry. Cuma dia yang bisa ngertiin Henry, dan Henry sadar hal itu. Zhoumi itu nyawa buat Henry, dia itu napas buat Henry, dia itu cintanya Henry, dia itu _superhero_nya Henry. Dan Henry enggak pernah berhenti berharap kalau Zhoumi itu adalah jodoh buat Henry dan memang diciptakan Tuhan khusus buat Henry.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Err, mianhae... Bukannya update yang You are Mine! Cloud justru bikin oneshoot ini.

Cloud bikin fic ini selama 2 jam, kilat banget.. ._.

Gatau kenapa belakangan ini Cloud lagi tergila-gila sama Mochi~ XD

Dan hobi banget untuk baca ZhouRy fict, tapi nyesel banget~! Kenapa Cuma sedikit ZhouRy fict yang ada di SP ini? T_T

Ini memang cuma drable gajelas.. Ini juga pertama kalinya Cloud bikin drable, mana Cloud coba-coba ganti gaya nulis lagi. Aneh gak? -_-"

Untuk You are Mine! Mungkin sedikit ngaret.. Hehe.. Mianhae.. :D

* * *

><p>Hmm... Mind to Review? :D<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


End file.
